1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-cord energy saving lamp holders that are easy for the stripping of cord, more particularly, to one that has a cord-stripped socket next to the push-cord hole of the lamp holder body, where a slender stripping tool can be inserted to easily actuate the stripping of the power cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energy saving lamps gradually become the main stream of illumination because of their saving energy, which considerably facilitates the popularity of the energy saving lamp holders among lighting appliances. Whatever the structure it could be, the energy saving lamp holder has to connect to the power supply for the illumination of the lamp. In general, the joining between the energy saving lamp holder and the power cord is categorized into two ways, threaded type and push-cord type, where the threaded type is more complicated in the manipulation that results in unpopularity; the joining operation of the push-cord type is done by inserting the conducting end portion of the power cord directly into the push-cord hole of the lamp holder for the purpose of a clamping. Due to the easy handling of the joining, the push-cord type for sure gains popularity. However, it is hard to strip the power cord once the joining is firm. A strip of the cord by force will generally bring in electric shock or destroy of the joining with the lamp holder, which is actually the worst drawback.